


【出尊】夏日·初恋

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 出云啊其实你胜率最大了但是你不敢, 出云真惨, 夏日的初恋太苦涩了, 我来迫害出云了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【出尊】夏日·初恋

两小无猜的夏日，在树林里举着网子抓树上鸣叫的蝉，穿着T恤短裤光着脚跑进小溪里去玩水，太阳正晒时撩起上衣去小商店买气泡水，隔着透明的玻璃瓶看里面小小的弹珠，玩累了跑回家吹着风扇躺在夏日的榻榻米上听着院门上风铃的响声。  
少年们交错着躺在一起视线重叠。金发的少年扑过去揉乱对方的一头红发，眯起眼睛笑容灿烂，红发的少年虽然很困扰却也露出笑容。  
草薙出云不止一次这么想过。  
他想要成为周防尊心里最特别的存在。  
夏日回忆结束了。草薙听见踩在木质楼梯上的脚步声才知道自己走神了。周防尊顶着一头睡乱的头发就这么走了下来。  
“午觉睡得好吗？”  
“还行。”周防简单捋了几下把垂下来的发丝梳上去坐在吧台前。  
“威士忌加冰？”草薙知道他喜欢的口味。  
“嗯……”  
周防趁这个空隙点了支烟，听着酒液从酒瓶子里倒入玻璃杯中也是一种享受。午后的Bar Homra异常安静，仿佛与世隔绝。  
这是独属于草薙出云和周防尊的时间。  
玻璃杯外壁凝了一层水珠，酒液表层的气泡争先恐后地在空气中破掉，周防接过杯子一口气灌入胃中。  
凉爽的威士忌沿着食道进入胃袋涌上一股舒爽与灼热，然而这份热感却又很舒适，周防非常喜欢。  
“夏天到了。”周防看着杯中剩下的透明冰块推给草薙示意再来一杯。  
“嗯，夏天到了。”草薙给他斟好后给自己也倒了一杯，举起杯子轻轻磕了一下周防的酒杯外壁。“我把风铃挂在酒吧门口了。”  
“哦……”  
“风铃很有夏日的感觉，不是吗？”酒吧老板冲他微笑。  
鎏金色的眼眸瞥了眼门口悬挂着的风铃，透明的玻璃材质上点缀着几条红色的鲤鱼，他记得小时候在草薙家看到的风铃似乎就是这样。  
回过神发觉草薙出云凑了过来，彼此的呼吸纠缠在一起让气氛显得更加热了，周防知道他要做什么此刻却没有那个心情，略微后退几公分侧过头避开与对方的嘴唇接触。  
草薙有些尴尬，不过他还是不动声色地喝光杯子里的酒液继续擦着玻璃杯。  
他从来没有尝试过一口气灌下肚，酒液有些辛辣让他的视野都略微有些模糊了。  
记忆似乎又蔓延到了远处。  
“周防同学……”  
“周防同学……”  
红发的少年径直地往前走着。  
“我说周防同学啊……”美女教师栉名橞波穿着高跟鞋紧紧地跟在周防尊身后，见叫他没有效果只好拍上他的肩膀。  
周防这才停下脚步回头，他看到身后的美女轻蹙起眉：“你是谁啊？”  
“周防同学，我是你的老师啊，我叫栉名橞波。”哪有学生不认识老师的？不过栉名老师也没有责怪他。  
“哦……”周防并不喜欢和陌生人交谈超过三句话，准备继续往自己要去的目的地走去时栉名老师连忙开口。  
“周防同学，你等一下，我有事情要跟你商量。”  
“什么事？”  
“周防同学，你现在没有隶属于任何社团吧，你对社团不感兴趣吗？”  
不加入社团是因为他极力避免和太多人共处，况且社团那种其乐融融的氛围，他绝对融入不进去的。  
“我是想说，周防同学你的体能似乎还不错的样子，有没有兴趣加入运动类的社团？”  
周防皱眉，眼神游移间看到走廊外帮同班女生搬成沓的书的草薙出云。  
也不知道草薙是怎么看见他的，明明手里还抱着书却已经小跑过来冲着他们笑得灿烂：“栉名老师上午好啊。”  
“草薙同学上午好。”  
“栉名老师，尊他是不是又闯祸了？”金发少年的表情突然严肃起来。  
“不，没有……不是这样……”  
“那么我们就先走了。”草薙朝周防使个眼色，周防意会转身就跑，留下栉名橞波想追却又追不上。  
草薙帮同班女生把书送到之后走上天台发现周防尊果然在那里。走过去找了个位置坐下朝他拍了拍腿，周防犹豫片刻还是躺了过去头枕上草薙的大腿。  
“膝枕的感觉怎么样啊，尊？”  
“你的腿硬邦邦的。”  
“真抱歉啊，我这不是女孩子那种软软的腿。”草薙伸手揉乱他的头发。“今天栉名老师找你什么事？你总不会又闯祸了吧？”揉头发的手沿着眉心鼻梁来到鼻尖处，轻轻捏了一下。  
“没有。”周防撇嘴。“她跟我说什么……社团的事……”  
“社团？啊……尊你还没有加入社团呢。”金发少年笑嘻嘻地继续抚摸着周防的头发。“原来是这事啊，那么栉名老师怎么说？”  
“问我有没有兴趣加入运动类社团。”  
“运动类社团很好啊，尊你体格本来就好，不管是打篮球还是田径之类，到时候绝对会有一群女孩子围在你周围的。”  
“我没兴趣。”  
这个角度看周防尊就好像在闹别扭一样，总觉得好可爱。草薙忍不住捏了捏周防的脸颊，手感真的超好，十六岁的周防尊脸还是很嫩的。  
周防倒也没有阻止他，平时仿佛刺猬一样浑身散发着生人勿近气场的周防尊此刻在自己面前才能卸下所有的防备，露出他这个年纪应该有的表情。  
“我觉得加一个社团也蛮好的，体验高中生活嘛。”  
红发少年有些为难起来，不过想想草薙的话也有道理。  
过了几天周防尊跟草薙出云说他加入了田径社。  
“田径社很好啊。”草薙拍上周防的双肩。“学校的田径社经理是位超~可爱的女孩子呢。”  
“是吗？”周防皱了皱眉，他才不是因为社团经理是女孩子才加入的，只是因为栉名老师这几天连续给他做工作实在是不好推托才随意选了一个社团填了入社申请。  
草薙座位贴着窗户，稍微往窗外看一眼就能看到操场上挥洒青春与汗水的田径社社员，周防虽然加入了不过也是很敷衍地跟着他们活动，那个提不起干劲的身影还真是可爱。草薙轻笑。  
一个长相可爱的女孩子走到休息区叉起腰似乎在说教着，那应该就是社团经理了，尊他大概被训了吧。  
收拾收拾书包走出教学楼径直朝着那头耀眼的红发走过去抬手环住周防的脖子把他往自己怀里带：“哟，尊，真是一点干劲都没有啊。”  
周防没防备好在身体反应快及时找到了平衡：“草薙……”  
“啊……草薙前辈……”社团经理认识草薙出云，人又帅气性格又好还很温柔怎么可能会不认识。  
草薙贴近他的耳边小声地说了一句：“我数三二一，然后我们一起跑。”  
周防眨了眨眼睛似乎还没反应过来，然而等到草薙数完数喊了句“快跑啊！尊！”下意识地跟着他跑了起来。  
“等等！草薙前辈！周防同学！”女孩子在后面跟着跑了几步，然而实在是跟不上他们的速度。  
十几岁的男孩子拿着书包沿着河岸往家里跑去，夕阳映照下的水面波光粼粼的，草薙拉着周防的手跑在前面回头冲他笑，周防表情略微有些惊讶不过唇角有些微不易察觉的上扬。  
每次周防遇到什么麻烦草薙都会自觉地过去救场，以至于周防尊养成了习惯，只要一遇到自己不擅长应对的问题就向草薙出云投去求助的目光，就仿佛草薙总是会想出各种办法替他解围一样。  
草薙出云以为自己对周防尊来说算是特别的。  
每天早晨他都要准备两份便当，其中一份是给周防准备的，照顾到他在长身体搭配了肉类和蔬菜，顺便准备一盒周防偏爱的草莓味牛奶。  
中午的时间周防总是会在天台等着他，随后拿起筷子满脸认真地在草薙的教导下双手合掌说一句“我开动了”。  
周防还经常抢草薙便当里的东西吃，虽然草薙做了新菜式总会给他也准备一份，可周防就是喜欢吃自己抢到的。  
草薙没办法，夹起一块玉子烧想要放在他的便当里，周防直接抓着他的手张口咬住。  
少年的嘴唇和筷子触碰到了，草薙不由得红了脸，这不就像是间接接吻一样吗。  
青春期的悸动真是奇妙，草薙觉得现在心里眼里满是周防尊的身影。  
想要更进一步，想要变得特别。  
草薙出云抱着两份便当上楼的过程中听到楼上有声音。  
“周防同学……”  
是田径社经理的声音。草薙也不知道自己为什么躲起来。  
“嗯？”随后是周防有些意外的声音。  
“那个……我想……”女孩的声音吞吞吐吐的，草薙心里总有一种预感。“我、我今天做了两份便当……周防同学可以……和我……一起吗……？”  
啊，还是发生了，草薙出云知道的，周防尊虽然有着可怕的传闻且看起来也很可怕，但这不妨碍他有一张漂亮的脸，况且加入运动社团总是能很快地摆脱掉一些负面传闻的，虽然周防只是去充个人数。  
再加上社团经理和周防的交流时间算长了，一来二去的也许就会擦出火花，青春期的躁动真是可怕啊。  
但是，草薙微仰起头，刘海儿遮住眼睛表情看不太真切。  
但是好想让他拒绝啊，好想让他眼里只有自己啊。但是无论怎样选择都是周防尊的自由，草薙心里最清楚不过了。  
“不行。”  
女孩和草薙都吃了一惊。  
周防的声音听不出丝毫情绪波动：“不行，我和草薙约好了中午和他一起吃饭。”  
女孩明白自己这是被拒绝了，没说什么只是摆出一副快哭的表情朝他微笑随后转身跑开了。  
他选择了自己。虽然感觉挺对不起那个女孩，但是草薙真的觉得自己方才心跳像是漏了一拍，此刻正敲着狂噪的鼓点。  
事后才知道社团经理和周防去体育器材室打扫的时候不小心踏空被周防接住，于是一下子对他心动了。  
夏日啊，总是伴随着青春与汗水，以及无果的爱情。  
这样的自己算不算是对他来说比较特别的呢？  
草薙出云二十岁那一年的夏日，他打开了叔叔珍藏的佳酿准备喝个痛快，毕竟终于得到了饮酒许可。  
那天的夜空没有月亮，连星星都很稀疏，草薙喝得醉醺醺地靠着周防的肩膀，周防则是认真遵守着未满二十岁不得饮酒的规定淡定地喝着草莓牛奶。  
“尊……”草薙醉得连话都有些说不清楚了。“尊……我喜欢你……”  
“嗯。”  
简单的回应，不知道他这是什么意思，不知道他是真的明白还是只是在装傻。草薙借着酒劲冲动起来，他揪过周防的领子嘴唇贴了上去。  
仅仅只是嘴唇之间的触碰，周防并没有任何抵触的行为，于是他大着胆子张开口把舌头伸了出来。  
周防很轻易地被他推倒在沙发上，身上金发男人的嘴里弥漫着一股浓烈的酒精味，柔软的舌尖把自己的嘴唇舔得湿漉漉的，随后小心翼翼地拨开自己的唇瓣钻入口中。  
草薙的动作逐渐剧烈起来，舌头仔细地扫过齿列与上颚，与周防的舌头纠缠在一起搅动起唾液，双手不安分地在他身上乱摸。  
这些周防都没有阻止，草薙手掌从上衣下摆探了进去摸着周防滚烫的皮肤与胸部。  
酒吧里的温度似乎升高了，有些不舍地从周防唇边移开看到他呼吸不稳些微迷醉的神色顿时一股热流窜向下腹。  
自己对周防来说绝对是特别的存在吧。  
草薙出云有些欣喜，他将周防尊紧紧地揽在怀中，仿佛拥抱着的是自己的整个世界。  
然而夏日的恋情总是无果的。  
那个人的出现也是在夏日。  
夜空中升起了一颗耀眼的蔚蓝色的星星，周防从不是爱看星空的人，可是他注视着那颗星星注视了良久。  
最后，他出现了。  
草薙出云不知道该拿出什么样的表情，他低着头手指用力地捏紧擦玻璃杯的布料，指关节都因为太过用力而泛白。  
“出云……？”  
耳畔响起了安娜的声音把他的思绪拉了回来，周防又回到二楼了，现在吧台这里只有安娜。整理好情绪努力对少女维持着往日的笑容：“安娜，下午好啊，想喝什么？”  
“红色的。”  
“好，我知道了。”草薙熟练地拿出草莓汁斟给小公主。  
门口的风铃随着微风发出细微的悦耳响声，草薙出云知道，夏天永不会结束，他的恋情大概也永远不会结果了。

fin.


End file.
